Guardian of the Tribe: Story 2 Shadows and Spiri
by Lighthouse Hunter
Summary: The continuing story of Jim and Blair in 1890s Cascade


_AU Western. This is the second instalment of my Guardian of the Tribe series. The first story needs to be read first before reading this one, as this continues Jim and Blair's story in 1890s Cascade. _

_The usual disclaimers apply._

**GUARDIAN OF THE TRIBE:**

**STORY 2 - "SHADOWS AND SPIRITS"**

By

Lighthouse Hunter

**CHAPTER 1**

**Spring 1894**

Blair stood outside the building he shared with his best friend Jim Ellison. He glanced up at the new building. He could hardly believe it had only been seven months since the devastating fire that had wiped out the waterfront of Cascade, including his house and Jim's restaurant. Now the buildings had all been rebuilt and it looked like that terrible night had never happened. Blair didn't remember much of the events of that night; he had been unconscious for a large portion of it. With a shiver he remembered the smoke and the heat from the fire that had ripped through their home and surrounding properties. Jim had saved his life that night.

Now he and Jim shared the same building. Blair had his surgery on the ground floor next to Jim's restaurant and they shared the living accommodation above.

Blair has just finished his rounds and was returning to his home for a bite to eat. That afternoon he and Jim were riding out to the Duwamish to spend the night. Blair was looking forward to it. He and Seahawk were going to walk the spirit plane together. The elderly shaman knew that Blair had the potential to be a powerful shaman with training and had taken him under his wing. The walk on the spirit plane being his next lesson.

Jim had prepared a light lunch for them both and they were soon headed towards the Duwamish's encampment. The Spring this year was milder than most and days like today were a joy to get out of Cascade. The air was still cool in the mornings and at night, but during the day the sun's gentle warmth was a blessing. The clear skies and sun in the summer months would be intolerably hot but a day like today it was perfect. Blair always liked to be warm, but sometimes even he found Cascade in summer to be too stifling and hot.

Now Guardian and Shaman were sat on a thick fur rug in a longhouse of the Duwamish. Jim's command of their language grew by the week. Blair was proud of his friend, at how quickly he had learned the tribe's language. Sometimes they spoke only in Duwamish to each other, usually at night when they were alone in their home. They found the practice helped keep them both fluent in the language.

"Seahawk, you said that we would go on a spirit walk on my next visit," Blair said in Duwamish.

"I did," the elderly shaman replied but didn't elaborate.

Blair was just about to ask the shaman more about the spirit walk when the stately chief turned his head to acknowledge his wife, who had silently entered with a ceremonial wooden bowl in her hands. The bowl contained a thick white liquid. Running Deer knelt beside her husband, bowing her head as she offered him the bowl. Seahawk took the bowl and Running Deer silently stood and left the three men. This was something for shaman only and no other member of the tribe would interfere. Jim was present because he was a Guardian and had a close connection to the young shaman.

"Drink this and we will begin," Seahawk said.

"What is it?" Jim asked, not masking his apprehension at what his friend was about to do.

"It is a flower that grows near here which we use to help ease us onto the spirit plane." Seahawk continued and used a Duwamish word neither man knew. The doctor deduced that he was explaining that the flower derivative was a hallucinogen of some description.

"I don't like this Doc," Jim voiced in English looking at his friend with concern.

"Don't be worried Jim, the Duwamish have been doing this for generations. It's perfectly safe."

"Guardian," Seahawk said looking directly at Jim. "I will guard your Shaman's spirit with my life. He will be safe, on my honour."

Jim nodded his head feeling reassured by the chief's words. To voice anything more would be to dishonour and offend their host. So Jim held his tongue and watched as Blair took the bowl from the elderly shaman's hands. With a reassuring smile to his friend, Blair raised it to his lips and drank some of the liquid. It was bitter but not unpleasant. The elderly shaman took the bowl from the shaman in training and also drank a portion of the white liquid.

"Take my hands," he said to Blair.

Within moments Blair felt strange and light headed. He felt his whole body glowing from the inside out and he felt drowsy, but also safe and euphoric. He felt his eyes closing and when he opened them again everything had taken on an amber glow, and he wasn't sitting in the longhouse any more. It also looked like it was twilight, so it looked neither day nor night. Seahawk was standing next to him as Blair glanced round taking in their surroundings.

"Are we on the spirit plane?" Blair asked, as he saw there were trees all round them, and that they stood in a clearing. He expected the spirit plane to be different somehow. Blair glanced up and saw through the canopy of trees that there were stars visible, sparkling like diamonds in the sky above.

"We are," the old shaman replied.

Mists began to swirl up round their feet, rising steadily higher.

"What's that?" Blair asked as the mists surrounded them, floating above their heads, but not thick enough to obscure the trees or the stars.

"The mists of time," Seahawk explained. "Within their depths we can see the past, present and future."

"Future?"

"Yes, although the future is not set in stone, it is possible to briefly glimpse what may come to be. I always see the same thing," there was a note of sadness in the elder shaman's tone.

"What do you see shaman?" Blair enquired.

All around them in the mists shining white pinpricks of light began to appear, they floated like ethereal will-o-the-wisps. The tiny stars twinkled within the mist, glowing constantly.

"What are they?" Blair enquired.

"They represent the white man."

Blair gasped. "Buy there's so many of them."

Seahawk nodded sadly. Then Blair could see some red stars interspersed randomly amongst the white ones. "And the red stars?"

"My people."

The young shaman was saddened by this. The Duwamish were few in a sea of many white stars. The elder shaman could tell his young friend was upset by what he was beholding.

"I am sorry," Blair replied.

"My young friend you are not to blame. The time of the redskin is over. It is the order of things. This is why Running Dear and I decided not to have any children. There is no future for them. Now is the time of the white man. He will continue to make this country his home. Many more will come."

"Can we see the present?" Blair asked, as he didn't want to contemplate the future any more. It was too scary to think about.

"Just think what you want to know and the mists will answer."

Blair thought about his life in Cascade and then his thoughts turned to Jim. A black jaguar stepped out of the mists followed by a great grey timber wolf. They were both magnificent animals. Blair remembered Jim telling him about the black cat during the fire.

"These are yours and your Guardian's spirit animals," the elderly shaman stated, knowing which animal belonged to which man. He had seen the grey wolf many times in his spirit walks. "They will guide you both when you have need of them."

Blair instinctively knew the wolf was his spirit animal and he was entranced by him. The wolf was strong and loyal. Jim's black jaguar was impressive, sleek and deadly. He towered over the wolf, but was no threat to him.

"What of your spirit animal?" Blair asked the shaman.

Seahawk looked to his right and a magnificent golden eagle soared overhead. It squawked once before vanishing into the mists once more. It was as stately and graceful as the shaman. The black jaguar and grey wolf turned and walked into the mists and vanished.

The past was easier to visualise, or so Blair thought at first. Blair thought about the father he had never known. He thought of what his mother had told him about how they had met during the Civil War. But Blair didn't know enough about his father to find any focal point where he could see Naomi and his father together. Blair felt frustrated at his inability to see the father he longed to know more about.

"That is enough for one day; it is time to go back," the Shaman said noticing his friend's exasperation at not finding the answers he sought.

"How do we return?"

"Just think of your body back in the longhouse and you will return."

Blair thought about returning and the next thing he was blinking awake.

"You okay Doc?" Jim asked.

"Yeah fine," Blair replied a little disturbed by what he had seen. "Thank you Seahawk."

The elderly shaman nodded his head, honoured to have helped the young shaman on his fledgling steps to becoming a fully fledged shaman.

They sipped tea for a while and talked until another member of the tribe entered the longhouse.

"Yes Shouting Bear," the chief said.

"We are preparing to leave on search and was wondering if the Guardian would like to join us." Shouting Bear glanced over expectantly at Jim.

"What are you searching for?" Jim asked.

"Elk."

"I would be honoured to accompany you," the Guardian replied in Duwamish.

"See you later Doc," he said as he got up and followed the hunter out of the longhouse.

Blair waved as his friend disappeared out of the door. Jim could go off traipsing round the forest looking for game but Blair was happier to stay in the longhouse, sipping tea and talking to the chief.

##########

The search had been very successful. Jim and the Duwamish hunters had returned triumphantly the next morning. The warriors talked excitedly of how they had shown Jim to shoot a bow and arrow and with his first shot he had successfully struck a large buck. The carcass of the elk was quickly taken to be butchered. Every part of the animal would be used, from its hide down to its entrails.

Jim walked over to the main longhouse where Blair and Seahawk were sat on a wooden bench on the porch.

"I see you had a successful search," Blair stated and Jim nodded grinning.

"From the excited hunters I would say it's going to be a search that is going to be talked about for many moons," Seahawk added.

"You used your Guardian abilities didn't you?" Blair asked.

Jim nodded. "I saw movement in the trees about 400 yards ahead of us. I didn't think I just reacted, the elk came into focus and I fired. I guess I was lucky."

Blair smiled at his friend's modesty, but knowing that Jim was probably the only person in the whole tribe that could have made that shot.

"The tribe want to adopt me," Jim said smiling broadly.

"That is a high honour," Blair replied, pleased that his friend had been so readily accepted by the tribe.

"You are the first Guardian in many generations," the old chief said.

The tribe had been talking about adopting the Guardian for some time into their tribe. The fact that he was learning their tongue spoke volumes of his commitment and dedication to their people.

"But I'm not Duwamish," Jim replied.

"In your heart you are."

Jim smiled and acknowledged that fact. The Guardian knew that Blair had been 'adopted' years ago by the tribe as he had treated their ailments and become a friend to the tribe. Seahawk had given him the honorary name of Healing Wolf, in honour of his friend's healing abilities and also the spirit animal the elder shaman had always associated with him.

"Would you allow us this honour Jim Ellison, to adopt you formally into our tribe?"

"I would be honoured," the Guardian replied.

"Then we shall have a feast and an official celebration. You will be embraced by every member of the tribe and then you will officially be Duwamish. Nothing will change, you will be able to live in the white city with the doctor; but in your heart you will always belong with us."

"My heart already does," Jim said truthfully. He had never felt so content or at peace than he did when he spent time with the tribe. He liked Cascade and his life there with the doctor, but part of him also sought out the quiet pace and gentle way of living of the Native American tribe.

The tribe was in good spirits as they prepared a feast for that night. Jim and Blair did their part by collecting old wood for the huge bonfire that would be at the centre of the festivities. Blair was deep in thought as he and Jim searched the surrounding forest for dead pieces of timber and twigs. He was still thinking about his spirit walk and what he had witnessed. How this way of life was in decline. How the peaceful Duwamish and their gentle ways were on the verge of becoming extinct. It saddened him deeply but then he saw Jim's face and the pride he could see there. Jim understood the honour the tribe was bestowing on him. Why couldn't more white people accept the Native American nation instead of trying to eradicate them? America was a large continent; there was more than enough room for both races. The doctor pushed aside his melancholy thoughts, knowing he had no answers. Tonight was Jim's night and he would be happy for his friend.

The festivities began as the sun set. As the sunset bathed the sky in a golden glow and the stars began to appear one by one, the tribe lit the bonfire and roasted part of the elk. The juices ran off the succulent meat and spluttered in the fire beneath it. The story of how the elk was killed reverberated round the bonfire and excited children listened with huge eyes as they lapped up the tale.

Seahawk drew everyone's attention as he addressed the tribe.

"We have many reasons to hold feasts. When our gods are bountiful and bless us with a good search or a new born is welcomed into our tribe. Tonight is no less special. Our friend Jim Ellison is to be adopted into our tribe. Jim please come forward."

Jim got up from his place beside Blair and walked over to the shaman. He stood before him as Seahawk continued.

"Jim Ellison, do you wish to be adopted by this tribe and all her people?"

"I do."

"Then you are hereby given the tribal name of Hunting Elk and are now an honoured member of this tribe."

Then Seahawk stepped forward and hugged the newest member of his people. Then Jim was swamped by other members of the tribe and hugged by each one. When the ceremony was complete the roasted elk was ready and everyone ate the tender meat, accompanied by mushrooms and greens from the nearby forest.

It was late when the festivities wound down and the tribe retired to the longhouses to rest. Jim cast his senses out to the surrounding area as he lay on his bedding. Blair was already asleep next to him. All was quiet bar the odd 'twit-twoo' of an owl and the odd call of a nocturnal animal. Only then did Jim surrender to sleep knowing that his people were safe.

##########

Next morning Jim and Blair left to return to Cascade. They had stayed longer with the Duwamish than they had initially intended to. They had responsibilities in town and another life to get back to. Both men promised to return soon as they steered their horses away from the tribe.

The Spring day warmed up after the cool dawn. As they rode Jim suddenly turned his head to the side, he had heard something ahead of them. Soon after, the distinctive sound of unshod horses' hooves was also heard by Blair. Jim thought they were Duwamish but when his incredible eyesight zeroed in on their faces he didn't recognise any of them. But as they got closer Blair recognised them.

"We have to stay away from them," the doctor warned.

"Why?"

"They're Kanatchee," he replied as if saying the name was enough of an explanation. "When I first moved to Cascade I approached them, like I did the Duwmanish, to see if they needed any of my medical skills. But the Kanatchee hate all white men. They threatened to kill me if I ever went near them again."

Jim and Blair gave the two braves a wide birth as they continued home. Jim craned his senses to make sure the braves weren't following them, but they had continued on their way. Jim and Blair stopped at the waterfall on the way home. The sight and sound of the water thundering over the sandstone lip was always a spectacular sight to behold.

They reached Cascade in the afternoon, and though both men had enjoyed their stay with the Duwamish, it was good to be home again.

##########

The two men quickly fell back into their lives and the following week went by quickly. The doctor was busy with his patients and Jim was busy at his restaurant.

Blair had just finished with a patient, a young girl with a broken arm. Her distraught teacher had brought her to the doctor immediately she had fallen in the playground. The little six year old girl had started to cry and no amount of soothing from her teacher would pacify her. Blair had manipulated the arm and had felt the fracture. Luckily it wasn't a bad one and would heal cleanly in six weeks. The young girl was now sporting a bright white cast on her forearm and Blair was wiping the last of the plaster of Paris from his hands. He accompanied the teacher and child from his consulting room into the main waiting area. The doctor had given instructions to the teacher to give to the parents of the child.

"If they need any further help tell the parents to come see me. Also if the swelling doesn't go down they are to bring Mary back to see me. Now I want to see you in three days young lady. Okay?"

"Okay," the little girl replied shyly.

As the teacher and pupil left his office Blair became aware of another patient who was quietly sitting in his waiting room. Blair stared at the woman for a few seconds, too stunned to speak. The woman stood up, her lips curling up into a blinding smile.

"Hello, Blair," she said.

Blair thought he would never hear that loving voice or see that beautiful smile ever again.

"Mom!" the doctor cried, his initial shock turning to joy as he smiled warmly at his long lost mother.

Mother and son stepped forward and each hugged the other tightly.

##########

**CHAPTER 2**

Blair brewed water for tea, still in shock from his mother's sudden appearance. Blair had carried his mother's trunk up the stairs to the apartment, wondering how she had managed it from the railway station all by herself. Now they were sat at the table in the kitchen. When the water was nearly boiling, Blair walked over to a cupboard and took out the camomile tea he enjoyed so much, something he had picked up from the Duwamish.

Naomi looked the same as she had the last time he had seen her. Her hair was still a vibrant red, though it was caught in a pleat at the back of her head. She was still beautiful and still had that warm smile he always remembered her having.

"Blair you look wonderful," his mother said. "Life here agrees with you."

"How did you find me?" Blair asked but before his mother could answer he asked. "Where have you been all these years? I've so many questions."

Naomi smiled. "And I'll answer them all. But first I have a present for you," she said smiling broadly. Naomi disappeared for a few moments before returning with a large object wrapped in brown paper.

"What is it?" Blair asked as he accepted it from her.

"You have to open it to find out."

"It's not Christmas or my birthday."

"I've not seen you for a long time and I wanted to get you something." She didn't want to just come right out and say just how many of those birthdays and Christmases she had missed.

Blair didn't say anything, he just smiled and tore at the wrapper, like a little kid at his first Christmas. Inside was a new black leather doctor's bag.

"It's perfect," he replied. His eyes taking in the impeccable workmanship. His last bag had perished in the fire along with everything else he and Jim had owned. He had replaced a lot of his belongings and medical equipment. His priority had been the medical equipment he could use to actually treat his patients with and had so far not replaced his doctor's bag. They were expensive and had to be shipped in.

"Thank you Mom," he said reaching forward and hugging his mom close. "It's exactly what I need. So where have you been?" Blair said as he poured them tea.

"I've travelled the world. I've been everywhere. It was wonderful."

Part of Blair was glad his mother had had a wonderful life but part of him was angry that she had abandoned him for nearly ten years of his life. Blair also thought he detected a note of loneliness in her voice.

"Did you think of me?" Blair said, looking down at the contents of his cup and not at his mother.

"Constantly," she replied, her eyes not flinching from her son's face. "Look at me Blair." Blair lingered a bit longer fascinated by the contents of his teacup. "Blair Jacob Sandburg look at me," she replied more authoritatively.

Blair looked up then.

"I know I have not been the best mother in the world, but it doesn't mean I don't love you. We travelled a lot when you were growing up. You were a grown man when you went to medical school. I just continued my travels. I'm sorry I got carried away by them, but it doesn't mean I didn't miss you. I'm here now," she added hoping that made up for all those lost years.

Blair decided not to be angry at his mother for being away from his life for so long; instead he decided to enjoy her presence now. Enjoy her reappearance in his life before the wanderlust kicked in again and she departed. When that happened who knew when he would see her again.

"Two months ago I went to see my sister in Boston. Joan gave me the letter you sent her telling her where you were. I came here as soon as I knew. But that's enough about me, tell me about you. Your home is lovely. Have you a girl?" Naomi had already checked Blair's ring finger and noticed the absence of a gold band.

"No, there's no one at the moment. I live with someone though. His name's Jim, he's owner of the restaurant next to the surgery. We share the building. It's a long story but in a nutshell last year there was a fire and the waterfront of Cascade was destroyed by the fire, including my house and Jim's restaurant. We were already living together at my house so we decided to combine our properties. It's working out really well."

"That must have been awful, losing everything in a fire, like that," she said sympathetically.

"I did manage to save grandfather's watch," Blair said and then took the coveted gold watch out of his waistcoat's pocket. Naomi smiled warmly, glad that her son still had her father's timepiece.

Naomi took a sip of tea looking ponderously at her son. "I want you to tell me something truthfully Blair."

"Always Mom, I've never lied to you."

Naomi reached across the table and put her hand on top of her son's. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, Mom I'm very happy. Cascade is a great place to live and I enjoy being a doctor here."

"I'm glad," she replied, satisfied in the knowledge that her only son was content in where he lived and what he was doing with his life.

"Finish your tea and I'll take you to meet Jim. I've told him all about you. He's going to be so surprised that you're actually here."

Naomi allowed her son to take her down to the restaurant on the ground floor. They found Jim in the kitchen preparing for the evening meals. He was surrounded by a mound of potatoes and vegetables.

"Jim," the doctor said as he and Naomi entered the kitchen.

"Hi Doc," Jim said in greeting and then noticed the red headed woman walking slightly behind his friend.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet," Blair began. "Jim Ellison, this is Naomi Sandburg, my mother. Mom I'd like you to meet Jim Ellison my best friend."

Jim hesitated for just a moment. He remembered what his friend had told him about his mother and how she had literally abandoned him nearly ten years ago. Now she shows up like a tumbleweed expecting to waltz back into her son's life like she had never left it. Yet when the Guardian saw the look on his Shaman's face and how happy he was to see his mother, his anger instantly evaporated. Jim wiped his hands on a towel and then proffered his right hand to Naomi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Sandburg."

Naomi took Jim's hand with a smile. "That's Ms Sandburg, but you can call me Naomi and the pleasure's all mine Jim."

The handshake lingered a moment more before they broke contact. Blair's eyes watching the two of them closley. It was important to him that his best friend and mother liked each other.

"You look busy," Naomi said noticing the large pile of vegetables.

"We start serving evening meals in a couple of hours," Jim replied. "You and Blair must come tonight and be my guests for a meal. It will be nice to finally get to know you Naomi."

"I'd like that," she replied. "I want to know everything about yours and Blair's lives here. But now I'd like to retire for an hour or two. It's been a long journey."

"Of course, Mom. I'm sorry I should have thought of that."

"That's alright sweetie. I wanted to meet your friend."

"Until later Jim," Blair said steering his mom away.

Jim watched mother and son depart. His eyes narrowed for a moment as he regarded Naomi's receding back. There was something about Naomi he couldn't put his finger on. Maybe it was because she had abandoned her son and Jim was by nature not very forgiving when someone hurt the people he cared about. For Blair's sake he would welcome Naomi unreservedly. He just hoped she didn't break his friend's heart again.

#########

The meal was an unprecedented success. Jim was able to spend a considerable amount of time with Blair and Naomi. Only helping out occasionally when they were really busy and an extra pair of hands were required in the kitchen.

Finally the restaurant was quiet and it was around 10pm when Blair noticed his mother was starting to flag. It had been a long day for her. Blair told his friend he was going to retire with his mother. Mother and son left to go upstairs to the living accommodation. Blair gladly gave up his bedroom for his mother to sleep in his bed. The sofa was comfy and Blair soon made up a comfortable bed there.

The doctor was fast asleep when Jim came upstairs after 11pm. The restaurant was closed for the night and the Guardian was tired. Jim saw his friend asleep on the sofa and was especially quiet as he moved around, so as not to disturb him.

But then another sound caught his attention. It was muffled but to his enhanced ears it was plain. It was coming from Blair's bedroom. Naomi was coughing and she was definitely trying to hide it. Jim almost knocked on Blair's bedroom door to make sure Naomi was okay. But then the coughing stopped and it went quiet again. He put it to the back of his mind and went to bed.

#########

Jim was cooking breakfast as Naomi came into the kitchen. Blair was still asleep on the sofa. Jim had decided to let him sleep for a little while longer.

"How you feeling this morning Naomi?" the Guardian asked wondering if she had slept well.

"Famished," she replied.

"I heard you coughing last night."

"I didn't disturb you or Blair did I?" she asked anxiously.

"No, but I was concerned."

"That's sweet, but I'm fine. I had a bad case of the flu not long back, it's getting better now."

"You ought to let Blair take a look. He's a great doctor."

"I don't want to trouble him over a little cough. It's getting better every day. Actually I think the air in Cascade agrees with me."

Without thinking it was unusual Jim zeroed his senses on Naomi's lungs. He noted some slight congestion there but it didn't sound too serious.

"So, how does ham and eggs grab you for breakfast?"

"That sounds wonderful. What can I do?" Naomi asked.

"Just sit at the table. It's coming right up. There's some hot coffee in the pot. I hope you like your coffee strong?"

"Strong is good."

Naomi walked over to the stove and poured herself a cup. She took a sip and enjoyed the heady brew. It was indeed strong, stronger than she was expecting, but she decided she liked it.

Jim and Naomi were sitting at the kitchen table eating their breakfasts when Blair tumbled into the room. He was still in his night clothes and looked half asleep, his hair sticking out in all directions.

"I heard you stirring," Jim said. Naomi didn't say anything, but she hadn't heard her son moving about in the living room.

As Blair sat down at the table, Jim poured him a cup of coffee. He went about preparing some eggs for his friend. His ham having already cooked and keeping warm for him. Within a few minutes Blair was tucking into his own breakfast.

"One of the perks of living with your own personal cook," Blair said between bites.

"How did you two hook up?" Naomi asked.

Jim and Blair smiled at each other. "That's a long story," the doctor replied.

Jim told Naomi his story of working on the railroad, the incident with his friend Fergus and the angry bear. His desperate ride to Cascade to get medical aid for his badly injured friend, to Blair's idea about opening the former restaurant with Jim running it. Jim explained with delight and pride as he spoke about how his friend had helped him when he'd had no job and nowhere to go. Jim finished the details with a brief description of the fire and how they had lost everything.

Naomi listened with amazement at the tale. She felt a little sad that her son had gone through the trauma of the fire without her, but she was also glad that Jim had been there to help him. She would always be grateful to her son's friend for that.

After breakfast Jim went down to his restaurant. Prudence and Emily were already there serving breakfasts. Blair was in his surgery going over some files of the patients he wanted to visit that morning. He packed the medical bag his mother had given him and then went back upstairs to the apartment. Naomi was sat on the sofa reading. Blair went over and sat beside her.

"What are you reading?"

"Vanity Fair by William Makepeace Thackeray," she replied looking up at her son. "What are you doing today?"

"I've had no patients in the surgery so far this morning, so I thought I'd make some house visits. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me. We can talk and I can show you round Cascade as we walk."

"That sounds a wonderful idea," Naomi replied. "I wasn't sure what to do whilst you and Jim were working."

"It's a lovely Spring Cascade day."

"I'll just get my shawl."

Naomi disappeared into Blair's bedroom for a moment and returned with a brown coloured woollen shawl. It was an earth tone that Blair expected his mother to wear. She was wearing an emerald green dress that highlighted her hair and the shawl added to the warm appearance.

Once outside, Naomi looped her arm round her son's arm and they strode down the street together. They chatted endlessly, Blair introducing his mother to people he knew that they met along the way. When Blair went into a patient's house, Naomi waited outside for him, giving the patients he visited the privacy to consult with their doctor. They were still near the waterfront and Naomi soaked up the vibes from the place her son called home. The sun was warm on her face as she watched the people going by. She decided she liked Cascade.

Ten minutes later Blair emerged from the house. They continued on their way to Blair's next house call. They had just walked down a side alley away from the waterfront, when they heard the sound of gunfire ringing out. The sound was deceptive and seemed to be everywhere at once. Blair wasn't sure where it was coming from. A commotion behind him made him turn just as a man came running down the alley behind them from the direction of the waterfront. The sounds of more gunfire continued to sound from nearby echoing round them. It sounded like a full on gunfight was going on. Blair's immediate thoughts were for the safety of his mother.

The man was in his mid-thirties, with long stringy blond hair and was dressed in standard cowboy fare of blue shirt, black waistcoat and beige trousers. Brown boots and Stetson completed his outfit.

The man looked at Blair and his dark blue eyes noticed the doctor's bag in his hand. He immediately waved his gun and pointed it at the unfortunate doctor. Naomi gasped and held her son's arm tighter. Blair moved his hand and put it reassuringly over his mother's hands which were desperately grasping his arm.

"You," the desperado said to the doctor. "You're coming with me."

"Blair!" Naomi said scared.

"It's alright Mom," Blair replied trying to sound calm for his mother's sake.

Blair didn't say anything to Naomi but he had noticed the blood on the man's shirt. The dark waistcoat was covering a large portion of it, but as he moved the waistcoat moved aside to reveal the dark red stain. The man had obviously been shot and judging by his actions, demanding help at gunpoint like he was, he had probably been breaking the law to get shot. Blair knew the bank wasn't far away.

The injured man indicated with the barrel of his gun for Blair to move. Blair indicated for his mom to stay put as Blair moved away from her. The man forced the doctor to mount the nearest horse, a young roan who was tied by its owner to a hitching rail. The bandit climbed up behind Blair and forced the horse to move.

"Blair!" Naomi screamed and then started to cough.

Blair's head whipped round at the sound of his mother's hacking.

"Mom!" Blair cried.

"Shut up!" the man barked as he nudged the barrel of the gun into Blair's back.

Blair could do nothing but watch helplessly as his Mom continued to cough and gasp for breath, she looked towards her son with fear laden eyes. Blair lost sight of her as the horse went round a corner and the desperado dug his heals into the horse's flank to gee him up into a canter.

##########

Jim had rushed out of his restaurant the moment he had heard the gunfire. His Guardian enhanced hearing zeroed in on it coming from the direction of the bank. He ran down the street to find Sheriff Solon and his two deputies standing over the bodies of three dead men. The men were still grasping the bags of money they had stolen from the bank. The sheriff was issuing orders for his deputies to fan out and check for the fourth robber who had escaped. Jim asked the sheriff what was going on.

"These yahoos tried to rob the bank," the sheriff replied. "I haven't got time to talk to you now Ellison, there's a fourth bandit on the loose in Cascade. He was recognised as Calico Joe, a known outlaw. He's on foot and injured so he won't get far," the sheriff replied adamantly.

Though Jim wasn't a fan of the sheriff's, he was a halfway decent lawman. Jim's attention was suddenly diverted when he heard a harsh cough. His Guardian hearing had heard that cough before. He saw Naomi coming out from between the side of a building. She was holding onto the building for support and looking frantically round for help.

"Ms Sandburg!" he called as he raced over to her. "Naomi, are you okay? I thought you were at home."

"Jim?" she said between coughs, trying to get air into her lungs. "Oh Jim. He's got him!"

"Who? What? Naomi where's Blair? Is he with you?"

"Jim…the man took him…they got on a horse and rode away." Naomi coughed and then pointed behind her to the north east.

Jim knew then, with dread clutching at his own chest, that Calico Joe had taken his friend.

Naomi grasped the front of Jim's shirt. "I can't lose him Jim. I can't lose Blair. I've only just found him again!"

"Don't worry Naomi. I promise you I'll get Blair back."

Naomi was coughing continually now. She raised a handkerchief to her lips, to wipe away the spittle and phlegm. Jim could both see and smell the blood that she was coughing onto the hankie. Jim was concerned for his kidnapped friend but he was also concerned for his friend's mother. She looked pale and drawn. As if sensing Jim's dilemma Naomi looked Jim in the eye.

"I'm fine Jim," _gasp_. "I'll make it...back home...on my own." _Cough_ "Please, find my son."

"I will Naomi. I will!"

Jim could hear the wheezing in her chest brought on by the stress of witnessing her son's kidnapping. He was no doctor, he left that to his friend, but he wondered if Naomi was asthmatic. Someone he knew on the railroad had had that complaint and sometimes his lungs had sounded very congested and he had difficulty breathing. Jim did know one thing, that it was definitely more than getting over a bout of flu.

"Wait here Naomi, I need to talk to the sheriff and then I'll see you home, okay?" When Naomi nodded Jim turned to look for the sheriff. He saw him talking to a witness to the bank robbery.

"Sheriff Solon!" he called as he ran over to the lawman. "Doctor Sandburg has been kidnapped by Calico Joe. They were seen riding in a north east direction."

"Damn!" the sheriff exclaimed. There was something about the lawman's demeanour that made the hackles on the back of Jim's neck prickle.

"What is it?" Jim asked.

The sheriff looked into Jim's eyes, his own dark brown eyes unreadable. "Calico Joe is a known killer. He's wanted dead or alive. He's already killed seven people. He doesn't leave witnesses. I think the doctor is already as good as dead."

"No!" Jim exploded, not acknowledging or accepting that possibility. No, his friend and Shaman was not dead! "We have to go after them."

The sheriff's lips flattened to a hard line and he nodded his head resolutely.

"We will son."

##########

**CHAPTER 3**

The posse was forming quickly and Jim was determined to be a part of the hunt for his friend. As the posse was preparing and gathering supplies before departing, the Guardian took the opportunity to return for his own horse. He looked round for Naomi and saw that she was walking home, stubborn he thought, just like her son. He caught up to her and helped her the rest of the way home. She sat forlornly on the sofa as he gathered a few things together. Firstly from the kitchen and then he went into his bedroom. Jim rummaged under his bed for the case he kept there. Opening it he saw the Winchester rifle he sought. He had acquired it just for protection, to keep him and Blair safe should he ever need to. Jim told himself he could shoot anyone if they threatened his or his Shaman's life. He wondered absently before this was over, whether he might actually have to test that resolve.

Naomi's breathing sounded better and her colour was looking more normal, so Jim felt better about leaving her alone. Though the Guardian had thought about asking either Prudence or Emily to sit with Blair's mother a while. Jim promised her that he would come and tell her personally the moment he had any news on her son.

Then he went to the restaurant and left Prudence and Emily a note letting them know he would be gone a day or so and then without anymore hesitation Jim raced to the stable behind their house where they livered their horses. Jim quickly saddled his grey and white mare. Before he left he made sure Blair's horse had fresh hay and water. The Guardian wasn't sure how long it would take to find his friend, but he was determined that he wasn't going to return to Cascade without him. Mounting onto Lightning's saddle, Jim quickly rode through town to where the posse was congregating.

In short order they were off. Jim surveyed the posse. He was entrusting these men with Blair's life. When they caught up with Blair and his kidnapper, and they would catch up to them, his friend's life could depend on how well these men were able to work together to save Blair.

Sheriff Ashford C. Solon was a good lawman, in his mid fifties he had been Cascade's principal lawman for a number of years. Jim knew they would never be friends but he was a dependable man to have by your side in a fire fight. The sheriff's two deputies, Trevor Parkville and Michael Bowden, were both in their twenties. Both looked wet behind the ears. They were an unknown quantity to Jim and he had to trust that they would be found worthy if called upon. The rest of the posse was made up of three members of Cascade. Jim didn't know any of them, he just hoped they didn't get in the way and endanger Blair's life in any way. To save his friend he would barrel through all of these men in a heartbeat if he had to.

The sheriff was a decent tracker, honed by years of being Cascade's sheriff and going after numerous outlaws. Solon stopped at the spot where Calico Joe had kidnapped Blair. He saw the horse's hoof prints in the soft soil leading away and they set off in pursuit. Jim's Guardian eyesight, from his position on Lightning, scrutinised the trail they were following. He imprinted to memory the minutest nick and imperfection that the horseshoes made in the ground. He now knew the hoof prints of the horse his friend had been spirited away on; and would know those tracks anywhere.

Following the tracks the posse rode through Cascade and out into the forest beyond. The trail became harder to track, as the ground was harder and covered mainly in grass. The sheriff had to stop frequently to check the ground for any impressions the horse they were pursing was leaving. Other travellers had come to Cascade from a multitude of different directions. Often their tracks would intersect the ones the posse were following, confusing the sheriff, making him take longer to make decisions. Calico Joe was deliberately leaving a winding trail that was difficult to follow.

Jim was starting to get agitated. He could see exactly which way they should be going. His incredible eyesight could easily pick up the impressions of the horse in the ground. The grass was bent in a distinctive way and his eyes were soon able to detect it instinctively. Every time they had to stop and wait for the sheriff to scout around was costing valuable minutes. Jim wanted to tell him that he could see the right hoof prints amongst the others, but knew he wouldn't understand how he knew. It wasn't the time or the place to be explaining his heightened senses.

Jim was getting more and more frustrated with every passing minute. He groaned when the sheriff stopped yet again to check the ground. The ground had become rockier and was steadily getting higher. They were going into the mountains that surrounded Cascade. Once they reached rockier ground tracking would be even harder. Jim gazed at the trees, trying to see his friend through them and wondering where Blair was and if he was alright.

##########

Blair didn't think any less of himself when he admitted to himself that he was terrified. They'd been riding for hours. The man had left a false trail for any pursuers to follow and now they were riding up higher into the mountains. The area around them was very rocky. Huge rounded boulders littered the ground. Hardly a tree grew here and odd tuffs of grass or weeds clung where they could in this inhospitable land. They saw the odd jackrabbit or bird flying high in the azure sky, but other than that there was an all consuming loneliness all around them. Blair wondered where the next human being was. He didn't think many people ventured up this far. Maybe the odd prospector in search of gold or hunter in search of prey; but even they would be few and far between. Blair felt very vulnerable and alone at that moment.

Blair's thoughts turned to Jim and he wondered where his friend was. Was he still in Cascade or was he searching for him? Knowing his friend he was probably searching for him. But what could he do? He was only one man. The doctor knew he could count on his friend in a fight but even he might have a job against someone like his kidnapper. The man was mean and he was hard and dangerous. There was a coldness in his dark blue eyes which suggested that the man behind those cold eyes was calculating and evil.

Blair shivered with fear as he regarded his kidnapper. He hadn't spoken a word to him since they had left Cascade. Blair didn't know where he was now, the twists and turns they had taken meant he had long since lost his bearings.

The man suddenly brought the roan horse to a stop. Blair looked round him, as he wondered why they had stopped.

"Dismount," the man ordered and the doctor readily complied.

Blair stood a few steps away from the horse, his doctor's bag clutched to him as the man dismounted. Blair could see the right side of the man's chest was covered in blood. The man was going to bleed to death if he continued as he was.

"Take care of the horse," the man barked "but don't unsaddle him."

Blair did as he was told. He gave the horse some water from the canteen on the horse's saddle and let him graze on some tufts of grass.

The man moved towards a small hollow in the rocks. There were some items there, nestling in the natural shelter. It only went back a few feet into the rock but it was adequate to shelter you from the elements. It looked like the man had stayed there before. The man sat down and beckoned the doctor over with his gun.

"Take the bullet out!" the man ordered.

Blair moved forward slowly, not making any false or sudden moves. He knelt down slowly in front of the man. The doctor moved the blood soaked shirt aside. Blair knew the bullet was still inside, as there was no exit wound. It wasn't going to be easy to operation considering their surroundings.

"I'll have to operate," the doctor stated.

"That's why you're here and not lying dead in that alley in Cascade," the man replied without preamble.

Blair opened his medical bag. "To do the operation, I'll need to give you something for the pain."

"Nice try doctor, but I don't think so."

"It will be very painful if I don't give you something."

"No drugs. Just do it."

Blair reached inside his bag looking for the appropriate resources he'd need. He took out a clean cloth and laid it down on the blanket next to his patient. Then he took out some gauze, scalpel and some tweezers and laid them within reach on top of the sterile cloth. He needed to sterilise the instruments first, but when he asked Calico Joe about making a fire to boil some water, the man was adamant that that was not an option. Finally the doctor folded the sleeves back on his shirt and took out a small bottle of alcohol that he carried in his bag and liberally coated his hands with it to sterilise them. With nothing else to be done he prepared to operate.

"Remember doctor I'm left handed. This gun has got a hair trigger. Try anything and I'll shoot you where you stand. Understand?"

Blair nodded once.

"What's your name?" Blair asked.

"Calico Joe, if it's any of your business."

"Well Calico Joe, I'm Doctor Blair Sandburg. This might hurt a bit."

Blair picked up the scalpel; he held it firmly in his right hand. Taking pride that his hand wasn't visibly shaking, he was doing a good job of keeping his fear hidden inside. He looked once at Calico Joe's gun and then forced his attention solely on the bullet wound. That was all he could allow himself to focus on right now.

The doctor made a small incision across the wound. Calico Joe grimaced and the gun wavered. Blair tried to ignore it but beads of sweat beaded on his brow. He silently prayed quietly that the man held on to control enough so that he didn't jerk his finger on the trigger and fire the gun unintentionally. Blair concentrated on the wound, using his training to delve into the man's body to locate the bullet. Probing with a finger he felt along the trajectory the bullet had taken for the piece of hard metal. He felt nearly two inches in and there it was. Taking the tweezers he inserted them in the wound down to where the bullet was resting. Calico Joe winced as the metal prongs of the tweezers probed his flesh. Blair grasped the bullet between the tweezer's heads and slowly pulled it out. The bullet inched back in incremental stages. Finally the bullet was out. Blair looked at the piece of lead covered in blood and tissue for a second and then cast it aside.

Blair still had to close and stitch the wound. He did this as quickly as he could. Finally the wound was bandaged. It wasn't a serious wound, though the patient had lost a lot of blood. It hadn't hit any vital organs and as long as it didn't get infected the doctor was sure it would heal cleanly.

Now Blair wondered what value his life held to the bandit. Calico Joe didn't need him anymore. He busied himself putting away his instruments in his bag and forced himself not to dwell on that fact.

Calico Joe was wondering how the bank robbery had gone wrong. He knew he shouldn't have thrown his hand in with those three two-bit worthless dolts. The outlaw had taken great satisfaction in seeing his former gang members gunned down by the law back in Cascade. He was lucky to have gotten out of there alive. Calico Joe struggled to stand up and then glanced round deep in thought.

"We have to keep moving," he announced heading towards the horse.

"You've lost a lot of blood and riding will only reopen the injury. You need to take it easy," the doctor replied.

"Not an option doctor. Now get on that horse!"

"You're taking me with you?"

"You're my insurance policy. If the posse catch up to us they'll have to get to me through you." Calico Joe said the last with a predatory smile on his face, telling the doctor he wouldn't hesitate to use him as a shield.

"Do you think they sent a posse after you?"

"I would."

Calico Joe mounted the horse behind the saddle grunting in pain and then waved his gun at Blair to mount in front of him. That way he could keep his gun trained on him at all times. The doctor could see the man was in pain. He looked pale and a light sheen of perspiration covered his face. As Blair remounted the horse, he felt the gunman's pistol in his ribs.

"One false move and I'll plug you."

Blair nodded solemnly that he had heard and understood him.

"Which way?"

"Keep heading north until I tell you to stop."

Blair urged the horse to move. His thoughts turned to Jim wondering how his friend was ever going to find him.

##########

Jim and the sheriff were at loggerheads. The Guardian could plainly detect the smell of the alcohol Blair used in his doctoring. He had smelt it often enough emanating from his surgery. The aroma was coming on the breeze in waves from the north.

The sheriff wanted to go east.

"We should go north sheriff," Jim stated emphatically.

"And what suddenly makes you an expert tracker?" the sheriff enquired testily, not used to having his decisions challenged.

"I know they went north."

"How do you know?"

Jim couldn't explain that he smelled that it was the right way.

"I think Calico Joe laid a false trail for us to follow. The ground is rockier here there's less telltale signs which way they went. I've got a hunch north's the right way."

"Hunch huh," the sheriff said, not holding back the mocking tone in his voice.

The rest of the posse watched the discourse between the two men, not knowing who to believe.

"I've been scouting in these hills for twenty years, son. You've lived in Cascade how long?"

"Less than a year," Jim replied.

"Exactly!" the sheriff replied as if that was all the argument he needed.

"I'm going north," Jim said not wishing to waste time arguing with the sheriff. "It's up to you which way you go!"

Without further word Jim steered Lightning away from the posse. As the sheriff was the head of law enforcement in Cascade and their tracker, the deputies and the rest of the posse sided with him. They watched Jim head towards the north and then followed the sheriff as they veered to the east.

##########

The sun was setting fast, the mountains getting dark quicker than on the open range, as the sunlight was blocked by the rock formations all around them. Calico Joe was exhausted and he knew they had to stop. There was no sign of the posse and he was sure the false trail had worked. It would give them precious hours' advantage before they decided to try the north or west. With any luck the posse was history. The horse was also exhausted carrying both of them. He couldn't afford to ride the horse to death. He didn't have the strength to get out of these mountains on foot.

"Stop," Calico Joe ordered.

Blair duly complied and he and Calico Joe dismounted. They had stopped in a small canyon like formation. Rocks surrounded them on both sides with a twenty foot or so clearing between the steep walls.

The doctor couldn't get the idea out of his head that his usefulness to Calico Joe was over, despite the robber saying he needed him as a shield. He couldn't help but wonder if this barren place would be the last place he would ever see.

"Why are we stopping?" Blair asked.

"To rest for a few hours," the outlaw replied.

"I need to check your wound," Blair stated.

"It's alright."

"It won't take a moment."

Calico Joe nodded and Blair approached him. He removed his patient's bloody shirt that was now stiff with his dried blood and the bandage. The wound had opened slightly through the motion of the horse, but it had soon stopped again. There was no sign of infection. Blair rebandaged the wound, satisfied that it was okay under the circumstances.

"Go sit by that tree," the outlaw commanded.

Blair did as he was bid. As he sat down he was firmly tied to the tree. Only then did Calico Joe relax and remove the bedroll from behind the saddle and lay it out on the ground grimacing in pain as he did so. Then he removed a half full canteen from the saddle.

Calico Joe took a long swig. The water was warm but it was wet. He gave the horse some and then let it graze on some sporadic tufts of grass. As an afterthought he let Blair have a little of the water.

"Thank you," Blair said as he slaked his thirst. He wasn't sure the outlaw was going to give him any.

Then Calico Joe checked the saddle bags but there was no food. It was getting colder as night began to fall in earnest. There was no moon and no camp fire to see by. Blair knew why the robber didn't light a fire; he didn't want to possibly tip off any potential pursuers. Blair also knew that they wouldn't be able to go far at night; it was just too dark to see by. One stumble and the horse could fall and break his leg.

Blair smiled to himself, despite his desperate situation. The Guardian didn't need much light to see by. He had already proven that when they had rescued those miners when the silver mine had caved in. Blair had been hardly able to see anything in those dark tunnels, even with a lantern to guide his way. His friend had been sure footed and able to see almost as good as if it was daylight inside those dark tunnels.

"I'm here my Guardian," Blair whispered to the darkness, more than ready to be rescued by his friend.

##########

It was a cloudless night, the black sky alive with the sparkling of a thousand tiny diamonds. Jim moved silently through the impromptu camp. As darkness had fallen Jim had dismounted and led his horse through the mountains, the Winchester rifle ready in his right hand. The terrain was rocky and irregular and he didn't want Lightning to break a leg in an unseen pothole. Jim had come upon the cold camp, firstly detecting the heartbeats. He left Lightning and proceeded forward slowly. He saw his friend tied to the tree and Calico Joe asleep on the ground nearby. Jim was torn between going to his friend or negating the threat Calico Joe posed. He decided to warn Blair first in case he inadvertently cried out and alerted the outlaw to his presence.

Blair was dosing, not really comfortable being tied sat up to the trunk of a tree, but exhaustion only making it possible to sleep at all. Jim put his hand over Blair's mouth and spoke directly into his friend's ear.

"I'm here, Doc."

Blair started and tensed immediately on feeling the hand over his mouth, but soon relaxed visibly on the realisation that it was his Guardian.

"Stay silent," Jim whispered.

At Blair's barely perceptible nod, Jim removed his hand from his Shaman's mouth. Jim had his rifle in his hand as he stepped forward, wanting to take Calico Joe in alive if at all possible. He raised the Winchester and levelled it at the supine outlaw.

"Wake up Calico Joe, you're under the arrest for attempted robbery and kidnap," the Guardian stated.

"You the law?" a sleepy Calico Joe asked.

"No, I'm a cook."

Calico Joe had no answer to that. Instead he reached for his gun.

"I wouldn't do that," Jim replied. "I got you covered. Throw me your gun nice and easy."

Calico Joe took his gun out of its holster and threw it towards the Guardian. Jim kicked the gun away and then moved slowly forward, his own gun trained on the outlaw.

"Stand up. Slowly." Calico Joe stood up. "Hands behind your back." Again the outlaw complied. "Turn around."

Jim moved closer, every sense on alert. He stepped up behind the wanted man. Calico Joe waited until Jim was directly behind him and then he made his move. He kicked back using the spur on the back of his left boots to dig into Jim's calf. The momentary distraction of pain was all the outlaw needed. He made a move for Jim's gun but the Guardian had recovered quickly. The two men grappled for the gun, both falling and rolling on the ground as they both continued desperately to get the upper hand. Jim knew that if Calico Joe got the rifle, then both he and Blair were as good as dead. With that incentive in his mind he struggled vigorously to keep hold of his weapon.

Blair could hear the sound of the scuffle nearby. In the darkness he could barely see anything, only the grunts of exertion of the two men as they grappled on the ground. Blair wanted to call out to his friend, but he didn't dare less he distract him. In the tense situation, any distraction could prove fatal.

The seconds ticked by as Blair helplessly listened in the inky darkness, feeling frustrated and totally helpless. The scuffle continued.

Suddenly a shot rang out.

It boomed loudly in the darkness. Blair gasped. The shot reverberated round the boulders of the small canyon they were camped in until finally dying away. The sounds of the scuffle stopped and there was what seemed to Blair a long silence. Blair heard a gasp of breath and a gurgle. He knew someone was bleeding inside, probably from a gunshot wound to the chest. They were haemorrhaging internally and badly by the wet, frothy sounds he could clearly hear.

Blair hoped it wasn't Jim. He desperately pulled on the rope that securely anchored him to the tree. The bindings wouldn't budge. Blair was a doctor and the oath he had sworn on becoming a doctor forbade him wishing death on anyone, but when faced with a choice between Jim and Calico Joe, the doctor knew that Jim deserved to live more. Jim was a good man, an honourable man. Calico Joe was a robber, a kidnapper and who knew what else.

"Please be okay Jim," Blair said desperately and kept repeating it over and over again.

A hand touched him on the shoulder in the darkness and Blair flinched.

"You okay there, Doc?"

Jim!

"F-fine," Blair managed to utter with relief on hearing his friend's voice. "You?"

"Good."

Though he didn't sound it. He was still panting harshly from the fight and trying to get his breathing back on an even keel.

"Calico Joe?"

"Dead."

It was over and the Guardian was untying him and pulling him to his feet. Blair wasn't sure if his legs were going to support him. The doctor felt Jim's powerful arms encircle him and he was lifted and pulled into a fierce hug. Blair was glad of the embrace and returned it without hesitation. They stood there for some time just glad that the other was safe and alive.

Finally Jim pulled away, when he realised his friend was shivering from shock. He removed the bedding that was tied to the back of his horse's saddle. He wrapped both blankets around his friend's shoulders and then gently steered him to sit on the ground before he fell down. Blair went without complaint and sat huddled in the blankets.

"I'm going to get some wood for a fire. Jim needed to warm his friend up. He quickly got a fire started, finding dead brush and kindling nearby. Once the fire was going he took provisions from his saddlebags and started hot coffee and food heating. Blair hadn't eaten since the morning and was famished.

"Was my Mom okay?" Blair asked as Jim prepared the repast. He could see him clearly now in the fire's glow. Being about to see the physical presence of his friend was even more reassuring to the Shaman.

"She was fine. I left her at home."

"I thought Calico Joe was going to kill her."

"Have you noticed your Mom's cough?" Jim asked trying to be delicate, he wasn't the doctor but he knew it was more serious than Naomi was letting on.

"She was coughing when Calico Joe kidnapped me."

"I've heard her at home."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Naomi said she was getting over the flu, but I think it's more serious than that."

"Did you use your senses?" the doctor asked, his natural curiosity piqued.

"Yes, there's definitely some congestion in her lungs."

"I'll examine her when we get back."

Jim let it drop then; his friend had been through enough for one day. He handed him a cup of steaming strong black coffee. Blair accepted the cup with hands that barely now showed a tremor. Jim noted how his friend was pulling himself together, the initial shock of the gunfight over with. As Jim handed his friend a steaming plate of beef stew, he had brought with him from home, his friend's eyes roamed to the lifeless body of the robber.

Leaving his friend to eat his meal, Jim went about burying the man. He might not have been a decent human being, robbing and murdering his way in life, but Jim knew it was the decent thing to do. He could do no less for any man, no matter what they had done in life.

He didn't have a shovel with him but the ground was compact too hard for digging anyway, so Jim found enough rocks to cover the body with. He didn't leave a marker; instead he laid the man's Stetson on top of the mound.

Blair had eaten his fill by the time he returned to the fire. The doctor's head was already lolling forward as drowsiness from the fire's warmth and the warm meal, plus the tiredness he felt from the day's events and hard ride caught up with him. Jim banked the fire and when he was satisfied it was safe to leave for the night, he moved back over to his friend.

He sat down beside his Shaman who was trying to keep his eyes from closing.

"Shh Doc, it's alright. Go to sleep."

Laying the blanket from the stolen horse on the ground he manoeuvred his friend onto it close to the fire. He pushed Blair down all the way, and then lay down behind him, covering them both with the remaining blankets and drawing his Shaman close to his front. Blair relaxed into his friend's closeness, still half asleep. Then Jim listened vigilantly to the surrounding area for any threats that could pose a danger to his Shaman. Only when he was sure it was safe, did the Guardian surrender to sleep. But even in sleep, he kept his senses on alert, sure to become awake at the slightest noise or danger.

The Shaman woke in his Guardian's arms the following morning. Feeling much better than he had the previous night. The sun had already risen and some high wispy clouds were visible above the rocks all around them.

"Morning Doc," Jim's voice suddenly said. Blair hadn't realised his friend was awake. "How'd you sleep?"

"Remarkably well considering how hard this ground is."

Blair grimaced as he tried to move, his muscles protesting sleeping on the hard ground. Both men sat up, stretching their mutinous muscles.

Jim regarded his friend. He definitely did look much better than he had the previous night.

"We'll have some breakfast and then get back to Cascade. Your Mom will be beside herself with worry."

Blair was looking forward to getting back home. Several times the day before he had wondered if he would ever see his home again.

Breakfast was soon cooked and consumed as both men were eager to leave. The two friends were soon riding back to Cascade; both keen to be home again.

##########

**CHAPTER 4**

Jim and Blair dismounted outside the small stable behind their home.

"I'll take care of the horses," Jim told his friend. "You go see Naomi."

"Thanks Jim," Blair replied handing him the reins of the stolen roan horse.

Jim smiled at his friend and watched him rush into their house. The Guardian started to remove the horses tack and curry them. Lightning was pleased to see his stable mate and was soon munching on hay and oats next to Roman. Jim took care of the other horse, whose owner would be concerned about him. Blair had told him how Calico Joe had stolen the first horse he had seen. Jim wondered if the sheriff was back from his and the posses false hunt. They had gone the wrong way as he had suspected. He needed to tell the sheriff the doctor was safe and that Calico Joe was no longer a threat. He planned to do that as soon as the horses were taken care of. It would also give his friend the opportunity to spend some time alone with his mother.

Jim walked into the sheriff's office planning to leave a note if he wasn't there. The elderly sheriff was sat behind his desk and his head whipped up when he saw Jim come through the door.

"Ellison!"

"Hello, sheriff," Jim said.

"I was going to send a posse after _you _if you hadn't returned by nightfall."

"How reassuring," Jim replied not hiding the sarcasm from his voice. "I found the doctor, he's safe."

"You found him?" the sheriff replied not a little shocked. "Where is he? Is he alright?"

"I left him at home. He's fine."

"And Calico Joe?"

"Dead."

"There's a $4,000 reward for him dead or alive. It's yours if you can produce his body."

"I didn't do it for the money."

"I appreciate that, but the money's still yours. How did you find him?"

"He went north," Jim replied succinctly.

"As you insisted."

Jim nodded but didn't say anything else, he didn't need to crow about it. The kudos of being right wasn't important to him anyway. Only the satisfaction of finding Blair safe and well mattered to him, not what the sheriff or anyone else thought of him or whether he had been proven right.

Jim drew a map as to the location of Calico Joe's body. The sheriff promised to send his deputies out as soon as he could to recover the body.

"There's a horse in my stable that Calico Joe stole when he kidnapped Blair."

"The owner made it known to me yesterday he had been stolen. I'll see that he's returned to him."

"Thank you sheriff," Jim replied proffering his hand.

The sheriff shook the Guardian's hand firmly and then Jim left the office. The sheriff watched Jim leave and then walked to the door. He watched as Jim walked up the street wondering how he had done it. All the indications at the time had been screaming to him that Calico Joe and his victim had gone east. The sheriff knew he was a darn fine tracker, but Jim Ellison had humbled him. He had totally lost all signs of the horse they had been tracking. They had checked north and west but the trail had gone cold and they had had to return to Cascade. The mountains were too vast to go wandering round without a trail to follow. The sheriff had resigned to the fact that Doctor Sandburg was dead and Calico Joe was long gone. He didn't know how Ellison had done it but he was man enough to admit he had done a good job. The young doctor owed that man his life. Calico Joe had killed before and would have killed again; there was no doubt about that. The doctor probably would have undoubtedly been his next victim.

Maybe he was getting old the sheriff mused as he returned to work and Jim Ellison disappeared from view.

##########

Jim called in at the restaurant next. He found it had been running smoothly as he knew it would have been. Prudence and Emily had taken over without complaint when he had taken off with the posse. Their first questions were for Blair. The two women were really a godsend and he really had been lucky when those two women had come to work for him.

Jim was still thinking about the reward on Calico Joe. It made him feel like a bounty hunter when his only intention had been to rescue his friend. If he did receive the $4,000 reward for Calico Joe, he vowed to himself to give the money to his two loyal workers.

Then Jim went up to the apartment above the doctor's surgery and restaurant.

##########

When Blair returned to the apartment he had slipped in quietly. He found his mother asleep in his bed. She hadn't heard him come in. He watched her for a few moments, thinking how tired and fragile she looked. He had looked at her through rose tinted glasses, remembering how she used to look. Since she had re-entered his life he hadn't stopped to actually just look at her. Thinking about what Jim had said about his mother's cough, the doctor thought that his mother looked thinner than he ever remembered seeing her. There was grey now in her red hair and lines around her eyes. Blair didn't think the lines were just because of her age, but something more.

He went over and sat on the bed next to her. He gently touched her shoulder.

"Mom."

Then he gently shook her shoulder. Naomi's hazel eyes opened slowly, she blinked as it took her a few moments to register her son was sat beside her.

"Blair!" she cried as awareness returned and she realised her son was safe. "You're alright!"

Tears flowed down her cheeks unashamedly and she crushed her son to her. Blair returned the embrace and smiled.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Jim found me."

"Thank God. I was so worried."

"You look tired Mom," Blair added quietly.

She pulled back from him for a moment before hugging him again, as if she needed to make sure that he was really in her arms.

"I didn't sleep well last night. I was worried about you. When Jim didn't come back last night I feared the worst. Then the posse rode in first thing this morning saying they had lost the trail and when Jim wasn't with them, I didn't know what to think."

"I think it's more than that Mom. I'd like to examine you professionally."

"No!" she said firmly and looked away from him, over towards the window where the afternoon sun was streaming in.

"Mom, I'm a doctor so don't tell me you're just getting over the flu. I know there's something wrong with you."

Naomi looked into her son's cerulean blue eyes and then touched his cheek gently with her slightly trembling hand. She took a deep breath and then got up from the bed and walked over to the window. Naomi glanced out but not looking at anything in particular. With her back to her son she somehow found the courage to speak again.

"There's no need. I know what's wrong with me."

"Don't tell me it's nothing. I know…."

"Blair," she said gently cutting him off. "I know what it is."

"Tell me!"

"I don't want to concern you. There's nothing you can do. I just want us to enjoy…."

"Tell me!" Blair said firmly, his jaw set and brooking no argument that she would tell him.

"TB," she replied quietly, tears in her eyes.

Blair didn't move. Two letters that was all she had uttered, two letters but their connotations sent Blair's mind into turmoil.

"Tuberculosis," he managed to stammer.

Naomi nodded once, not trusting her voice.

"There must be some mistake." The doctor's mind was whirling with the symptoms of the disease.

"No, no mistake. I went to my sister's doctor in Boston when I first felt the symptoms; he's one of the best in the country."

"But…I mean…oh Mom."

Naomi turned then to look at her son, his face was etched with sorrow and distress. Tears ran down her face as she moved over to him and cradled him to her.

"I'm dying Blair."

Blair couldn't speak as the tears flowed freely from his own eyes. Mother and son stood holding each other for a long time, both letting the tears fall. There would be time later to come to terms with the diagnosis, for now Blair just couldn't help but let the pain and anguish fill him. His Mom was dying. More tears ran down his face, following the trails of his previous tears. Naomi held him tightly as he cried in her arms.

##########

When Jim returned to the apartment Naomi was in the kitchen making tea. There was no sign of Blair.

"What's wrong Naomi? Where's Blair?"

She looked up at him with two sorrow filled eyes. Jim could smell the sickness coming off of her in waves, not just sickness, he could also detect her sorrow.

"He's in his surgery. I told him some bad news and he's gone to check his medical books," she stopped making the chamomile tea and looked up at her son's friend. "Jim, I told Blair I have TB. I know my time's short. Blair doesn't want to accept it. I know it was shock for him."

"Oh Naomi, I'm so sorry," Jim replied sad but not overly shocked. He had sensed something wrong from the moment he had first met Naomi.

"I've known for some time. But Blair's took it hard," and she stopped to chew her lip for a moment. "Jim will you look after Blair. Look after my son and always keep him safe."

"I will Naomi, with my dying breath if it comes to it."

She nodded, finding reassurance by his strong declaration. He had said them with conviction and Naomi believed he would to the best of his ability.

"Go to him," she said as she sat down at the kitchen table with the tea.

Jim nodded and left Naomi to sit at the kitchen table. She stared absently into the yellow coloured liquid in the mug in front of her, her thoughts for her son. She didn't cry, but her heart was breaking that she would leave her son alone. No, she told herself, not alone, Blair had Jim. Suddenly Naomi didn't feel so frightened of dying anymore.

##########

Jim entered Blair's surgery. The waiting room was empty. Jim listened and could discern his friend's heartbeat in his consulting room; it was slightly elevated to normal. Jim could only hear the one heartbeat; the doctor wasn't consulting with a patient. Jim walked over to the wooden door and hesitated, wondering what he could say, what he could do to make his friend feel better.

Jim knocked.

"Come in," Blair voice called out after only a moment's hesitation. Jim could hear his friend's breathing hitch oh so slightly, before he composed himself to become the consummate professional he was at the prospect that a patient needed his medical expertise.

Jim opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey Doc," Jim said trying to sound positive.

"Oh hi Jim," the doctor replied before turning his attention back to the book in front of him. "Have you been to see the sheriff?"

Jim nodded. "I just saw Naomi."

Blair nodded but didn't look up.

"You okay?"

Blair nodded again.

Jim walked over to his friend and stood beside him. He put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly, but still Blair didn't say anything.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked.

"Checking my medical books and looking up what can be done to treat TB. I'm not getting anywhere," he added his voice tight with emotion and frustration. "All my medical books were lost in the fire last year. I've only been able to replace a few of them."

"Blair, I…" Jim said gently, but the Guardian didn't know what to say.

"I know Jim," the doctor replied, putting his right hand on top of his friend's hand which was still grasping his shoulder. "I know."

"Why don't we go get something to eat? I'll be opening for the evening meals soon."

"I'm not hungry."

"Blair, you hardly ate anything yesterday when Calico Joe had you and you've hardly eaten anything today."

"I will later. I just need..." and Blair sighed. "I need to read a bit more. Okay?"

"Okay Doc, I'll give you half an hour but then you'd better get your butt back upstairs for tea, otherwise I'll be back and drag you upstairs myself."

Blair smiled a small wry smile. "Okay."

Jim walked to the door, as he reached for the handle Blair spoke again.

"Jim."

"Yeah, Doc?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Jim left his friend alone then, to do his reading. Only by being proactive could his friend begin to cope with the enormity of his mother's illness. The Guardian reasoned that his Shaman knew all the symptoms and treatments of the disease, as he was a very good doctor. He just needed something to do, to keep his mind occupied, as he came to terms with it in his own time.

Jim ascended the steps to their apartment sadly. He would cook a nice meal for them and do what he could to help his Shaman.

##########

The following morning Blair sat at the kitchen table playing with the scrambled eggs Jim had prepared for him. Naomi and Jim also sat at the table. The atmosphere was strained and tense. No one spoke and Naomi and Jim kept giving each other surreptitious looks. Neither knew what to say to Blair. Blair looked like a thundercloud ready to unleash its fury.

"Sweetie, I…" Naomi said her voice tender.

Blair banged his fork down on the table. His solemn face changing to one of anger and frustration.

"Why did you have to find me now?" Blair shouted vehemently. He'd had all night to think on Naomi's declaration and he had woken up angry and resentful. "After all those years when we lost touch and I was hoping you would find me again and we could be a family again. And what do you do huh!" his anger was loose now and he couldn't hold it in. "You find me when you are sick. You come back into my life only for me to watch you die! You were always selfish Naomi. I just never realised how much until now!"

"Blair honey, I never…" and she started to sob quietly, knowing what her son was saying was true, but his harsh words were none the less painful to hear.

Jim watched from the other side of the table but didn't say anything. He could understand his friend's anger. He'd never had much of a relationship with his family. He barely remembered his mother she had left when he had been very young and there was little chance he would ever see her again, if she was even still alive. His father and brother didn't even know where he was, so there was no way his mother did.

Jim could see how upset Blair was, the fury was written all over his face. Naomi was silently sobbing as her son stood up without another word and walked from the room.

Jim listened with his senses as his friend descended the stairs and went out the front door. He turned to look at Naomi. Her head was hunched down and she was sobbing quietly.

"Naomi," Jim said quietly. "He didn't mean it. He's just all churned up inside."

Naomi nodded and her teary hazel eyes turned to Jim with a pleading look.

"I should go after him," she sobbed.

"Let him be for a while," Jim said quietly. "He'll calm down."

"I deserve what he said. What was I thinking coming back here so sick? I should have let him remember me as I was. I was selfish in finding him."

"No, you were just being a mother who wanted to see her son again," he said. "That's perfectly natural."

Naomi nodded. "Go after him Jim, make sure he's okay."

Jim nodded. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine," she replied. "Us Sandburgs are made of stern stuff. I'm feeling a little tired so I think I'll go lie down for a while."

Jim reached for his Stetson and then left Naomi to find his partner. Once Jim had reached the outside it didn't take him long to locate his friend's heartbeat. Blair was sat on the nearby beach, his legs drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped round them. Jim silently walked over the sand to his friend and then silently sat down beside him. There were tears running unashamedly down his face.

"Is my Mom okay?" Blair asked, wiping at his tears.

"Yeah, she's fine. Worried about you."

"I shouldn't have lost my temper or stormed off like that. She's the one who's sick. I should have….well I should be more understanding."

"Hey Doc, you're only human, it's natural to feel angry and upset. I bet you're not really upset at your Mom are you?"

Blair shook his head. "I feel angry that I'm not a good enough doctor to be able to cure her."

"No doctor can cure TB, even I know that."

The doctor nodded and his blue eyes gazed reflectively out to sea at something only he could see.

"Blair, I never knew my mother, she left when my brother and I were very small. I will never hear my Mom's voice, hold her or tell her how much I love her. You've got that chance Doc. Don't waste what time you've got left with your mom feeling angry and resentful. Enjoy every precious day you've got left with her."

Blair took a shuddering breath and wiped away his tears knowing his best friend was right. He calmed himself and turned to face his Sentinel.

"When did you get to be so wise?" he asked wryly.

"Since I started living with a smart mouthed doctor," Jim replied smiling and putting his arm round Blair's shoulder.

"Thank you Jim," Blair said and leaned into his friend's embrace. "For being my friend."

"Anytime."

Blair gathered himself together, then stood and looked back at their dwelling.

"I'll go speak to my Mom," Blair said.

"I'll be in the restaurant if you need me."

They walked back to the house together. Jim disappeared into the kitchen as Blair went up the stairs to the upstairs apartment.

Naomi was lying on the sofa and her bloodshot eyes looked up at him as he walked through the door. She was holding a mug of tea which was half drunk. Without saying anything Blair walked over to her and sat down next to her. He moved his hand over the top of the free hand in her lap and gently squeezed it.

"I'm sorry Mom," he said.

"Shh," Naomi replied. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I should never have shouted at you."

"It's alright," she replied. Naomi reached forward and put her mug down on the coffee table in front of them. "Just give your old Mom a hug."

Blair reached forward tears in his eyes and hugged his Mom to him. Fresh tears leaked from Naomi's eyes as she hugged her son.

"Oh Mom," Blair sobbed.

"Shh baby, it's okay."

They sat there for a long time just holding each other as Blair took comfort from the warm embrace of his mother. She was going to die he had to accept that. He knew he had to be strong as the tuberculosis took its course. As a doctor he could help ease Naomi's suffering and as a son he could be there so she wasn't alone at the end. As hard as that would be to face.

**CHAPTER 5**

As Jim worked in his restaurant downstairs he unashamedly dialled up his hearing every now and again for a few seconds, making sure mother and son were okay. He had never seen Blair so angry or upset. He was glad the two were talking and everything seemed to be alright with them. Jim was glad that Naomi was back in her son's life, even if it was only going to be for a short time. Jim wasn't sure how long Naomi had left and it would devastate his friend when she died. He thought absently how he didn't remember his mother; at least Blair had this time as short as it might be. Blair would grieve but he would still have memories of Naomi. He'd have those memories to remember her in the future, when he was able to think of them without them causing him pain. Jim didn't know what his mother looked like; his father had kept no photos or paintings of her. He didn't know the sound of her voice, the colour of her hair or even the colour of her eyes. His father had been so upset when she left that he never spoke to his children about her.

Jim was interrupted by a knock at the front door, he was going to shout that they wouldn't be open for another hour when he realised it was the sheriff.

"Sheriff," Jim said when he opened the door.

"Ellison, may I speak with you?"

Jim opened the door and allowed the sheriff inside. They went back into the kitchen so Jim could continue with his food preparations.

"Coffee, sheriff?"

"Thanks."

Jim poured the sheriff a cup, as he did so, he wondered what he wanted to speak to him about. The sheriff took a sip of the steaming black liquid.

"That's good," he commented savouring the taste.

Jim checked the bread he had baking in the oven, allowing the sheriff to ask him in his own time. The sheriff removed an envelope from inside his waistcoat.

"This is for you Ellison."

Jim wiped his hands on his apron and accepted the envelope. He opened it and inside was a large wad of notes.

"What's this?" Jim asked.

"The reward money for Calico Joe. My deputies found the body where you said it would be. The $4,000 is yours."

"Thank you sheriff."

"That's a tidy sum of money. Any idea what you're going to do with it?"

"I have an inkling," Jim replied, but not elaborating.

The sheriff took the hint and didn't pry anymore. He finished his coffee and wished Jim a good day.

After the sheriff had gone, Jim split the money into two and waited until Prudence and Emily arrived for the evening shift. He gave them each $2,000. The two women were speechless at first, unable to comprehend that Jim would just give them the money. But to Jim the money was 'blood money'. He had killed Calico Joe to protect his Shaman's life. He was convinced a killer like Calico Joe would have killed Blair and not released him. He had done the right thing but he didn't want anything to do with the money for doing his duty and protecting his Shaman by killing the man. Prudence and Emily had helped him out so many times, without hesitation or grumbling, this felt right to help them out and make them more financially secure.

Jim received another caller before he opened the restaurant for the evening. One of the town's officials, a Mortimer Jeavons, spoke to Jim and told him that the town's council had lost confidence in the sheriff. The town's council were very impressed with how Jim had taken on such a desperate character like Calico Joe single handedly, saved the doctor and then overpowered and killed the outlaw. A man who could handle himself so well in a crisis was the man Cascade needed to be their first line of defence and keep law and order.

Jim pointed out that Cascade already had a sheriff but Jeavons pointed out that Ashford C. Solon was soon to be retired (whether he wanted to be or not Jim thought to himself) and they needed a successor. Everyone on the Council wanted Jim to be that man.

Jim told the official that he was very flattered by the offer. It was an offer he couldn't brush off as the Guardian in him was drawn to protect the people around him. He couldn't deny it was also a dangerous job, encountering and dealing with people like Calico Joe on a regular basis. It was also something he couldn't decide on straight away, he would have to think about it and also talk to Blair about it. It would affect his friend as much as it would him.

##########

Jim, Blair and Naomi had an evening meal together before Jim had to return to the restaurant to help out Prudence and Emily. Jim was quiet over the meal and Blair could see that his friend was preoccupied with something.

"What's wrong Jim?" he asked as they tucked into dessert, one of Jim's apple pies.

Jim looked from his friend to Naomi and back to Blair.

"Mortimer Jeavons came to see me today."

"What did he want?" the doctor asked. There wouldn't be a good reason for any member of the Council officials coming to see either one of them.

"He offered me the sheriff's job."

"He did what!" Blair cried.

"I thought the town had a sheriff," Naomi countered, remembering talking to a grey haired man when her son had been kidnapped.

"It does, but after I found Blair when he'd been kidnapped and the sheriff didn't, they sort of lost confidence in him."

"Are you going to take the job?" Naomi asked.

"I don't know," the Guardian replied. "It's a big step to make and a lot to think about."

"What's to think about? I think you should do it," Naomi responded smiling broadly.

"You do. Why?" Jim asked.

"Look at all the people you could help. You saved my son from that horrible man, I know my son and Cascade will be safe in your hands when...well when I'm not here anymore."

"Mom!" Blair cried beseechingly for his mother not to talk that way.

She reached out her hand out across the table and laid it on top of her son's and squeezed it gently. Jim had noticed that Blair hadn't given his opinion about the job offer yet.

"What do you think Doc?" Jim asked.

Blair composed himself and thought for a few more seconds before speaking.

"I think it's a dangerous job and you could make the ultimate sacrifice in serving the people of this town. There are a lot of people out there like Calico Joe, I don't...I'm not sure I can cope with the thought that you'd be putting your life in danger like that every day. What about the restaurant?"

"The restaurant's running itself now. I thought about promoting Prudence to manager, she's the most senior and Emily as her deputy and then hiring someone else to help them out."

"You love cooking," Blair countered.

"I could keep my hand in and help out whenever I could."

"Seems to me you've already made your mind up," Naomi stated and then stood up. "I'll get the coffee," she added and moved away from the table.

Jim and Blair looked at each other, neither saying a word, but realising that she was right.

"I'm proud of you Jim. You'll be a great sheriff," Blair said feeling both proud and a little apprehensive as his friend took on such a dangerous undertaking.

"Thanks Blair," he replied glad his friend was taking this so well.

After the fire the previous year, Jim in particular realised just how precious life was and also at the same time how precarious. They had both come so close to dying that night. Life could be taken from you so quickly, in the blink of an eye. Blair being a doctor knew the fragility of life, he saw how injuries and diseases could overwhelm a patient and take their life so effortlessly.

"I'm really proud of you Jim," the doctor said and he meant it. "I'll back you a hundred per cent."

"Thanks Doc."

Jim was looking at his friend and Shaman with pride and gratitude. He thought that less than a year ago he was homeless and jobless. This man had taken him in and given him his life back and more besides, he'd helped him own and start a restaurant and now he was to become a sheriff. Something he would never have even considered aspiring to before. He also worked with him with his senses, keeping them from overwhelming him and giving him control. He owed Blair so much; he wasn't sure how he would ever be able to repay him.

Naomi poured them coffee in their mugs and sat back down.

"Here's to Cascade's new sheriff," she said raising her mug of steaming coffee. Jim and Blair raised their mugs and they all drank to the new sheriff.

"I'll speak to Mortimer Jeavons tomorrow morning and tell him I'm accepting the position," Jim stated.

Blair didn't say anything he just accepted his Guardian's decision.

##########

Next morning Jim told Mortimer Jeavons he was accepting the sheriff's position and the man was delighted. He told him he was the new sheriff effective immediately. Sheriff Solon had already been gently retired, if Jim hadn't accepted they would have found someone else. There was a vote of no confidence after Calico Joe and his gang had robbed the bank and then the doctor's kidnapping. The fact that the town's restaurant owner had found the doctor and not the sheriff, had put the final nail in the former sheriff's coffin.

By midday the new sheriff was in the sheriff's office looking round and settling in. Blair had seen his friend enter the sheriff's building from across the street. Naomi had stayed at home to rest as Blair had undertaken his daily rounds. The doctor was still a little nervous about his friend taking on such a dangerous undertaking, but he was determined to support him. He decided he would not give in to his fear that his Guardian could be killed one day by a robber or someone who thought someone else's life was expendable.

Blair stepped inside the sheriff's office. Jim was sat behind the large wooden desk, a large mound of papers in front of him.

"Afternoon Sheriff Ellison," Blair said.

Jim smiled as he looked up from his desk. He was going through wanted posters and getting familiar with the faces of the wanted men, in case any decided to enter his protectorate.

"Afternoon Doctor Sandburg," Jim replied grinning.

Blair couldn't help but notice the shiny silver star on his friend's waistcoat. It was definitely official now.

"I wanted to bring something to celebrate your new position but I didn't think alcohol would be appropriate, as you're on duty, but my Mom made us some lemonade."

Out of his doctor's bag Blair pulled out a jar of lemonade and two glasses. Jim smiled broadly as his friend poured two glasses. Handing one to Jim, Blair toasted the new sheriff and they drank the refreshing lemonade.

"What happened to the two deputies?" Blair asked.

"Resigned in protest when the sheriff was voluntarily retired."

"You know if you need any help, I'll always be there to back you up."

"I don't want you in danger Doc."

"You admit your job is dangerous then," Blair countered but he was teasing his friend.

"Blair!" the Guardian exclaimed, but his friend was smiling so he knew he was joking.

Jim also knew that his friend was stubborn enough to back him up and want to accompany him on patrols. Putting his glass of lemonade down on his desk, the sheriff opened the top drawer. After only a moment's hesitation he reached inside.

"Raise your right hand," Jim said.

"Jim?" the doctor replied but did as he was asked when he saw his friend's solemn face.

"Do you Doctor Blair Sandburg declare to uphold the position of Deputy Sheriff of Cascade?"

"What! I do," Blair stammered and accepting the position straight without hesitation as Jim knew he would.

Blair would have asked Jim for the vacant deputy's job, but he didn't think his friend would let him in a million years. The Shaman's natural instinct was to back his Guardian up, no matter the danger or situation.

"Congratulations Deputy Sandburg," the sheriff said proudly as he pinned the silver star to his new deputy's jacket. "But it's only a part time position. Your role as doctor comes first. It will only be when I need back-up okay?"

"Okay?" Blair replied knowing how important it was to his Guardian to keep him safe.

Blair looked proudly at the star on his chest and then up at his friend. Jim reached forward and shook his friend's hand, he wanted to hug him but he thought the handshake more formal and befitting the moment.

"Thanks Doc."

Blair smiled. "Shouldn't that be 'Thanks Deputy'."

Jim laughed but then turned serious again. "I don't want you in any danger. You don't even carry a gun. If we get called to a situation together, you will always stay behind me and keep your head down at all times."

"I hear you sheriff," the doctor replied. Then he grew serious for a moment. "I don't know how I'm going to tell my Mom I'm your deputy. She's never been in favour of the establishment. Mom's always been a bit liberal when it comes to rules and the law."

"I noticed," Jim replied. "I'm sure Naomi will be as proud of you as I am."

Blair smiled at his friend's kind words, but he wasn't so sure, he didn't know his mother like he did.

##########

**CHAPTER 6**

The months of April and May came and went. Jim fitted into his new role of sheriff easily and it was a position he was meant to hold. It meant he didn't have much time to spend at the restaurant but Prudence and Emily had stepped up to the plate. With Prudence as manager, and Emily helping her, the restaurant continued to be successful. Jim gave Prudence authority to hire more staff as she needed and she hired a 16 year old Afro-Caribbean boy by the name of Thomas Bankhouse. He fitted in well and helped them wait tables and clean up.

Naomi had been shocked at first when she had seen the deputy's star on Blair's chest. She had opened her mouth to speak her mind and object to the danger he son would be in, but before the words left her mouth she changed her mind. Blair and Jim were a team and they would watch each other's backs. Naomi decided to be happy for Blair though inside she had her reservations.

Cascade was relatively quiet. Blair patrolled with the sheriff as he did his rounds at night, checking all was peaceful and safe, as it should be in Cascade. They always made the restaurant their last port of call to have coffee with Prudence and Emily and catch up with the restaurant's happenings that day.

As June arrived it found the TB steadily advancing and Naomi getting weaker by the day.

During April and May Blair always found time for his Mom and spent quality time with her every day. They went for walks along the beach arm in arm. They had meals in Jim's restaurant together, and sometimes Jim would join them. They talked for hours at a time. Naomi told Blair of her travels and all the places she had been and experienced. Blair loved just to hear his mother talk. She could have uttered gibberish and he would still have found it interesting to just listen to the lilt of her voice. He wanted to remember that voice and everything about her after she was gone. He still couldn't quite comprehend that it was happening. Blair had decided not to think about the obvious outcome but to just enjoy every minute he could, whilst he could.

Blair continued to go to the Duwamish every week to offer his medical services and visit with his Native American friends. He had explained to Seahawk how his mother was very sick and that he wanted to suspend his shaman training but only temporarily. Blair didn't think he could focus on the training with his mother so ill and dying. Whilst Naomi was sick, Jim and Blair rarely went to the Duwamish together. One of them automatically staying in Cascade, to watch Naomi and make sure she wasn't alone for very long.

For Blair having his mother with him was a joy and he enjoyed every moment he was given. Sometimes he forgot that she dying and was brought back to reality with a vengeance when he heard her coughing and he remembered with sadness that the consumption was slowly eating away at her insides.

##########

The sun was shining through the bedroom's window and it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. Naomi got out of bed determined to enjoy the day. The next thing she knew she was on the floor and staring up at the ceiling and wondering how she had gotten there.

There was an urgent knock at the door and a concerned voice muffled through the wood. She couldn't answer, her mind still trying to catch up with suddenly lying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. The door flew open and Jim rushed into the room.

"I heard a bump. Naomi are you alright?"

Jim rushed over to the prostrate woman, he knelt down beside her and gently picked her up. He placed her back on the bed and called for his friend. The Guardian could smell the sickness on her and it was getting worse.

"What is it?" Blair asked as he came up to the open door.

"Naomi collapsed," Jim said.

"What?"

Blair rushed into the room, as a doctor first and foremost. He had to push the feelings of a son aside for the moment. Naomi understood Jim's words as her wits returned to her.

"I didn't collapse," Naomi said trying to defuse the situation. "I must have gotten out of bed too quickly and became a little light headed, that's all."

"You were lying on the floor Naomi," Jim stated.

"Details," Naomi countered.

"I'll get my bag," Blair said once he was sure his mother was comfortable.

Naomi looked at Jim who was looking at her with concerned eyes. Naomi tried to keep a staunch outer appearance, but inside she was afraid. She wasn't afraid of actually dying, but she was afraid of leaving behind a life half lived. There was so much she wanted to do, there were still places she wanted to visit and explore. Her wanderlust had never been sated. She was a tumbleweed at heart but now she had grown roots and she didn't like that. Now she couldn't leave even if she wanted to.

Blair returned and listened to her heart and checked her pulse. He put a thermometer under her tongue and waited to take the reading.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm alright son," she mumbled round the thermometer. "Just a bit tired."

"You have a temperature," he said steadily in his doctor's voice as he checked the thermometer. "Do you feel unwell?"

"A bit," she replied truthfully.

Blair nodded knowing these were all symptoms of the disease.

"Stay in bed this morning. I'll get you something light to eat. How about scrambled eggs?"

"Sound lovely," she replied trying to sound enthusiastic, and placate her son to stop his worrying; though she wasn't hungry.

When her son had left the room, Naomi glanced over at the window and at the sunlight that was streaming through. It didn't look like she was going to enjoy that sunlight after all.

Naomi managed a few bites of the scrambled eggs, but her appetite wasn't there. Blair didn't push her to eat, he knew it was another symptom of the disease.

Blair went down to his surgery midmorning and dealt with any patients that needed his services. When there was a lull he regularly returned to the apartment to check on his mother. Naomi slept through most of the day and into the evening. Naomi managed some soup for supper and then they talked a little while until Blair could see his mother's eyes trying to close. He kissed her goodnight and then just sat and watched her resting for a little while.

##########

Jim had patrolled that night on his own, letting his friend spend the extra time with his mother. When he returned to the apartment, he found his friend staring out of the lounge window into the darkness.

"Naomi asleep?" Jim asked.

Blair nodded but didn't turn round or say anything. Jim walked silently over to his friend. He could smell the tears he knew his friend was shedding and he wasn't sure whether to say anything or just leave his friend to cry the tears he needed to. Jim put a hand on Blair's shoulder, silently telling him he was there for him.

Blair's shoulders sagged and even more tears spilled down his face.

"She's steadily getting weaker," the heartbroken Shaman stated.

"I know," Jim replied. "I'm here for you, Doc. You're not alone, you won't have to face this alone."

Blair turned and Jim pulled him close, cradling his head on his chest as his friend cried his sadness. They stood like that for some time, Jim gently soothing the back of his friend's head. Gently making sounds that it was alright and they would get through the situation together.

Blair had been trying to stay positive and in control, desperately tried to keep his emotions damped down and be the consummate professional he had been trained to be. But he was also a son and his mother was dying. Watching his mother sleep, the feelings had suddenly risen in him. He felt sadness and the reality of the situation and he hadn't been able to push them back down and quell them. The dam had burst and he had been powerless to stop the feelings overwhelming him.

Eventually the tears began to subside and Blair regained control.

"Thanks Jim," Blair uttered as he pulled himself back a little from his friend's encapsulating embrace. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes.

"Any time. You needed that," Jim said, leaving his arms on his friend's shoulders. Then he rummaged in a pocket and found a clean handkerchief and handed it to Blair.

The doctor wiped at his eyes and then blew his nose.

"It doesn't help anything though," Blair replied "falling apart like that."

"You needed to let some of the pain out. I know it's not easy on you being a son and a doctor." Blair nodded. "But you're strong Blair. You'll get through this."

Blair nodded again and took a deep breath, centring himself and pushing away the last vestiges of his tears. Feeling better for his outburst, Blair let his friend guide him to the sofa. Jim made them a hot drink and they sat quietly for a while. Jim monitored Naomi's breathing from the lounge and he told his friend she was still resting comfortably. At any other time Blair would have been astounded by his friend's show of his Guardian abilities, but now he was too sad to feel excited about anything.

When Jim thought that his friend could sleep, he left him to settle on the sofa.

##########

Next morning found Naomi weaker. She didn't want to eat or drink anything and just wanted to sleep. Jim stood in the doorway knowing her time was near. The smell of sickness was permeating very strongly from the fragile and still form in the bed.

Blair sat quietly by his mother's bed and gently held her hand. She stirred and her hazel eyes opened, her head turned slightly to gaze lovingly at her son.

"I don't want to die here Blair. Take me outside so I can be free," Naomi's quiet voice requested.

Blair nodded knowing that if he tried to speak his voice would break. Blair caressed his mother's hair with tender fingers. Jim was loitering in the background watching from a discreet distance. He suddenly came up with an idea.

"Doc, can your mother travel?"

Blair's forehead furrowed in concentration. "I think so. What you got in mind?"

"Just wrap your mom up and wait for me, Doc."

Jim moved swiftly from the bedroom and rushed down the stairs to the back of the building. There he saddled Roman and Lightning and brought them round to the front. Then he climbed back upstairs and went into Blair's bedroom. Naomi was lying on the bed. Blair had managed to wrap a blanket round her. Naomi was barely conscious but stirred when Jim started to pick her up.

"Where are we going?" Blair asked as he followed Jim out.

"Somewhere beautiful," he replied and carried Blair's mother down the stairs to their horses.

As gently as he could he lifted Naomi up onto Lightning's saddle and then climbed up behind her. Blair mounted his own horse and then followed behind his friend. He trusted Jim implicitly, his thoughts on his mother's wellbeing and also curious as to where they were going.

They headed out of Cascade towards the Duwamish. Blair pulled his horse up beside Jim's to check on his mother's condition. Her eyes were closed but she didn't seem to be in any distress from being astride the horse. Jim was taking it easy and they were setting a slow pace.

Finally Jim reined in his horse and dismounted, then pulled Naomi down into his arms. Now Blair knew exactly where they were. It was a place he had taken Jim the previous summer after their first trip together to the Duwamish and many times since.

It indeed was a place of beauty. It was perfect.

Blair followed behind his friend as they walked over the simple track through the trees. After a few minutes he could hear the roar. They came out to the edge of the river and there before them was the waterfall cascading downwards. They'd had some rain recently and it was in full flow. Large volumes of angry white water dropped over the lip of the escarpment to the river below. Blair lay a blanket he had brought with them down on the ground and then Jim gently lowered Naomi onto it.

Naomi was asleep but she stirred slightly as she was settled onto the blanket.

"Thank you Jim," Blair whispered but knowing his Guardian would hear him. "For remembering this place. It's perfect."

"You're welcome partner," Jim replied as he stood up and stepped back.

The Guardian of the Tribe could smell death permeating strongly from Naomi and he knew it wouldn't be long now.

Blair sat down on the blanket and drew his mother close, so he could cradle her frail shoulders in his arms. She had lost so much weight, he hadn't realised with all those flowing robes she wore, but underneath she was wasting away.

"I'm going back to Cascade for a while," Jim said quietly wanting to leave mother and son alone. He also had another reason why he wanted to return to their home. He needed to get some things so that he could bury Naomi later.

Blair sat quietly in solemn contemplation, as he cradled his mother gently in his arms.

"It's beautiful," her weak voice suddenly said.

Blair looked down to see his mother's eyes open and she was gazing rapturously at the waterfall.

"It is isn't it," Blair replied looking up from his Mom's pale face to glance at the nearby force of water.

"That's how I feel," Naomi said, as her eyes followed the water down the length of the cascade until it rejoined the river below the obstruction.

"How do you mean Mom?"

"Free. I feel...free," she replied, her eyes still rapt on the waterfall, a large smile on her face.

"It's alright Mom, you can let go now," Blair said as he held her closer. "It's alright."

##########

Sometime later Jim returned to the waterfall and found Blair still cradling his mother and holding her hand.

"She's gone," Blair said in a lifeless voice, when he realised his friend was there.

"I know," Jim replied quietly, he could only detect one heart beat. "I'm so sorry Doc," he added as he knelt down beside mother and son. Naomi's eyes were closed and she looked at peace.

Blair nodded his head as the tears continued to slide down his cheeks unabated. Finally when he had composed himself he was able to speak again.

"She's not in pain anymore. No pain," Blair added his voice tinged with pain and spoken in nothing more than a whisper, but the Guardian heard him and felt the pain in those words.

Jim let Blair hold his mother for a while longer without saying anything and just quietly stood in the background, letting his friend grieve. Then he retrieved the shovel tied to Lightning's saddle and started to dig a grave, he made sure it was in sight of the waterfall.

"Blair, it's time," Jim said, keeping his voice quiet.

Blair instinctively tightened his hold on his mother, even though he knew his friend was right. He just didn't think he could let her go just yet.

"Not yet," he said his voice barely more than a whisper, but the Guardian heard it.

"I know it's not easy Doc, but we have to lay her to rest."

Blair nodded and then drew his mother close for one last time, kissing her on her forehead.

"I love you Mom," he whispered and then relinquished his hold on his mother to his friend.

Jim gently picked Naomi up and laid her down on a blanket he had brought with him. He gently arranged her hands together on her stomach and then tied the blanket securely around her. Then he gently lowered her into the prepared grave and filled it in. When it was done, he went over and stood next to his friend at the head. Jim had brought a bible with him and opened it to the passage he wanted to read.

Jim began clearing his throat before speaking. "The Lord is my Shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul. He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil. For thou art with me, thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies. Thou annointest my head with oil. My cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the House of the Lord forever."

As Jim read Blair fingered the gold pocket watch: The watch that Naomi had given to him. It felt like his last tangible link to her.

Then Jim handed his friend some wild flowers he had picked on his return. Gratefully Blair stooped down and laid the flowers on the grave. As he rose he scooped a handful of the soil where his mother was now resting, feeling its cool texture between his fingers.

He felt poorer for having lost his Mom but he also felt richer for having had her back in his life these past few months. He had new memories of her now that he could take everywhere with him. Once the initial raw grief was over he would have those memories to hold onto.

"It's time to go back home," Jim said.

Blair allowed Jim to steer him away from the grave and they walked back to their horses. After he had mounted Roman he turned and took one last look back through the trees towards where the grave was located.

"You can come here and visit her anytime you want to Doc."

"I know," Blair said and then looked gratefully at his friend.

Finally he turned his horse away and the two friends started the ride back to Cascade.

##########

Before they reached Cascade, Jim and Blair stopped on top of a ridge and glanced out over the miles of country that surrounded their home. Cascade was now only a few miles to their south.

Blair wasn't ready to face the town and well wishers when they asked how his Mom was. Naomi had ingratiated herself at the store as well as Jim's restaurant's staff. Blair couldn't stop the fresh tears spilling down his cheeks for his loss.

"She's at peace now Doc and in no pain," Jim said hoping to comfort his friend if he could. Blair nodded but didn't speak; he just gazed out at the spectacular view. A condor flew by, wheeling effortlessly on the updrafts of air.

"I wish there could have been more I could have done. There's so much about diseases like TB that we don't know. If only there was more research being done."

"Medicine will advance in time and new knowledge will help diseases to be cured and people will be saved from terrible diseases like TB."

"That'll be too late to save my Mom," Blair replied sadly.

Jim had to agree with that. He looked away at the far distance, his Guardian eyesight automatically scanning their surroundings for anything that shouldn't be there. The Guardian could see clouds bubbling up. A storm was brewing and judging by the direction of the breeze it was coming their way.

"We should get going. A storm's coming," Jim explained.

Blair looked round him at the sun shining down on them and was a little surprised by his friend's statement. Then his brain caught up. "You mean you can tell a storm's coming. How?"

"See those clouds on the horizon?"

Blair looked to where his friend was pointing but could see nothing of significance.

"No, not really."

"Well I can. I see storm clouds."

"Oh wow," Blair replied, never ceasing to be amazed by his friend's heightened eyesight.

They mounted their horses once more and started the ride back home. Blair peppered Jim with questions all the way home. Jim was glad his friend was talking so much; it showed that although he was grieving for his mother, he was going to be alright.

All he needed was time.

And the Guardian would make sure that his Shaman received all the time he needed.

The End.

Part 2 Guardian of the Tribe Series

_**Author's Note**_

_I have plans to write two more instalments of this Sentinel western series (when I find the time!)._

_Though the Duwamish are a real North American tribe the Kanatchee I mentioned early on in my story are fictitious, as I didn't want to use a real tribe, as the Kanatchee are big trouble. More on them next story._

_By the 1890s there had been advances in the treatment of TB, but I decided that Blair would not necessarily be privy to this knowledge being a simple country doctor. TB has many symptoms and form and in my story Naomi's TB is too advanced to be treated._

_I've edited it myself, so any mistakes that may be left are mine. I hope you enjoyed this second instalment, though it was an emotional journey for Blair. Please read and review if you have any feedback._

_Thank you._

_LH._


End file.
